1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a funnel with support assembly which may be used for pouring paint from a paint container.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the process of painting a surface, a user often must replenish a supply of paint by pouring paint directly from an open paint can into a paint tray. However, while pouring paint, a user may inadvertently drip paint onto the sides of the paint can and/or onto the floor upon which the paint tray is located. Consequently, a user would benefit by using a funnel to direct a stream of paint into the tray. Additionally, a user would benefit by using a funnel which may be supported upon a stand while paint is being poured.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,736 to Wabnitz appears to show a device for applying paint to a roller applicator. However, Wabnitz is aimed at providing a tray which allows for rapid application of paint to a roller-type applicator. Accordingly, Wabnitz is useless for dispensing paint into a conventional paint tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,722 to Nowak appears to show a funnel adapted to fit around the top of a can in a liquid tight manner for improved pouring. However, Nowak provides a funnel which must be held by a user while liquid is being poured.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a funnel which may be easily used with an existing can of paint. Accordingly, the funnel has a large opening which is sized to fit around the periphery of the can, and the funnel may thereby be selectively attached to the can.
It is an additional object of the invention to produce a funnel which may be left attached to a can of paint in between successive uses. Accordingly, the funnel has a cap which is used to selectively seal the small opening of the funnel, thereby eliminating the need to remove the funnel from the can after each use.
It is another object of the invention to produce a funnel which minimizes the possibility of the paint drying within the can. Accordingly, the funnel has a cap which fits tightly over its small opening, thereby minimizing evaporation which would cause the paint to dry within the can.
It is yet another object of the invention to produce a funnel which may be used without being held by the user. Accordingly, the funnel is selectively supported on a funnel support assembly, thereby making it unnecessary for the user to hold the funnel while it is being used.
It is yet still another object of the invention to produce a funnel which may be used to pour a continuous stream of paint. Accordingly, the funnel has a vent tube which extends fully from its large opening to its small opening, thereby allowing for a smooth and continuous flow of paint.
It is still another object of the invention to produce a funnel which may be used in residential and commercial, as well as industrial settings. Accordingly, the funnel does not require complicated instructions, and may be easily used in residential and commercial settings.
The invention is a funnel with support assembly for pouring paint from a can, having a funnel and a funnel support having a holster and a stand upon which the holster is supported. The funnel may be supported upon the funnel support. The funnel has a large opening located in proximity to the funnel top, a small opening located in proximity to the funnel bottom, and a cap for sealing its small opening. In use, the holster and stand are positioned above a paint tray. The user seals the small opening of the funnel with the cap and attaches the large opening of the funnel to the top of an open can of paint. The can of paint and the attached funnel are then inverted and positioned within the holster. The user begins the flow of paint by removing the cap from the funnel.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.